starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The DarkStryder Adventure Book
The DarkStryder Adventure Book, to publikacja zawierająca pierwszą część kampanii DarkStryder do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40209 - cały boxed set). Podręcznik wydano w 1995 roku i jego autorami są Peter Schweighofer, Paul Sudlow, Bill Smith i Eric Trautmann. Publikacja "The DarkStryder Adventure Book" została wydana wraz z publikacją "The DarkStryder Campaign Book", 50 kolorowymi kartami charakterów i statków oraz innymi materiałami pomocniczymi. Zawartość *Kathol Sector Overview **Introduction **The Kathol Sector ***Star Mapping ***Resources ***Money **Using The Rogues Gallery ***Worlds in Kathol Sector ****Kal'Shebbol ****Torize ****Kolatill ****Brolsam ****Aaris ****Charis ****Oon Tien ****Corjain ****Gandle Ott ****Mairne, Peirs, Ivatch ****Shintel ****Pembric II ****Galtea ****Sebiris *Gamemaster Crew Notes **Captain Keleman Ciro **Kaiya Adrimetrum **Security Officer Gorak Khzam **Lieutenant Darryn Thyte **Lieutenant Jessa Dajus **Loh'khar The Finder **Lieutenant Ranna "Wing-Ripper" Gorjaye **Kl'aal **Doctor Akanseh **Sergeant Brophar Tofarain **Lofryyhn **Dasha Defano **Cobb Unser **Noel Ciro **Krudar **Boom **Rizzal, Vizzal and Nizzal ***Rizzal ***Vizzal ***Nizzal **Brandis Turgah **T'achak T'andar **Gunthar **Tanner Carzyn **Qesya Vth'naar **Edly "Pot-Shot" Fasalk **Scoryn **"Gammer" Firdaaz **Unda Lagor **Genna Seedar **Vegath Tist **Dann Drugah **Thanis Gul-Rah *The Rogues Gallery **Qulok's Fist ***Kolig ***Sufar ***Padak ***Steel Fist **Kyli Ned'Ix ***Fxz'Et **Rojer 621 **The Des'maric Pirates ***Miktiss ***Blastboats ***Asagov Raider **Jarell Thug **Veild-Danol **Imperial Forces ***Sarne's Stormtroopers *Omens **Episode One: Imperial Retribution ***The Landing ***Diplomacy as Usual **Episode Two: The Turning Point ***Deadly Payloads ***The Battle is Joined **The Wrap-Up *Artifact of Aaris **Introduction **Aaris **Episode One: Silent Siege **Episode Two: The Place of Kastays ***Base Camp ***Shuttle Wreckage ***Place of Kastays **Episode Three: Breeding Paranoia ***Defeating The Artifact **Adventuring on Aaris ***City of Kastays ***Supply Depot ***Outlaw Camp *Death is Remotely Possible **Introduction ***Overview **Background ***Gandle Ott ***Gandle Ott and The Imperials ***Gandle Ott and The New Republic **Movers and Shakers ***Vice-governor Marja Lang ***General Herron Dade ***Colonel Olaver Lansel ***CUTH-BRT-92-X3 ***Dana Cadwell **Power Plays ***Day One ***Day Two **Escalation ***Day Three ***Day Four ***Dealing with Cuthbert **Other Errands ***Searching for Astrogation Charts ***Enquiring After Sarne **Further Adventures in The Ott System *Shintel Downtime **Background **On The Heels of Sarne ***Clearing The Mines ***Landing ***Fault Lines ***The Meeting ***The Set Up ***Sabotage ***Departure ***Sarne's Surprise ***The Trap ***Every Wookiee Has His Day **Episode Two: Tanquilla Beach ***Tanquilla Beach ***Docking and Customs ***Commodities ***Services ***Sarne's Attack *Crisis **Adventure Background ***Pembric II ***Pembric II and The New Republic **Episode One: Welcome to Pembric II ***Planetfall ***The Ambush **Episode Two: The Thrusterburn Tapcafe ***The Casino ***All Hell Breaks Loose **Episode Three: Final Assault ***Springing The Shuttle ***Infiltrating The Warehouse ***The Hangar **The Wrap Up **Character Awards *Traitor in Our Midst **Drake's Vendetta ***The Wraith **Episode One: Galtea Layover ***Drenn Makes His Move **Episode Two: The Attack **Episode Three: Sinister Aftermath ***The Investigation ***Other Evidence **Episode Four: Mission to Sebiris ***The Landing ***Negotiations Begin ***The Sebiri Village ***Battle Near The Ruin **Conclusion **Skill Awards Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Nienazwany tekst fabularny 1 *Translation Notes, Chamber of Kastays *Nienazwany tekst fabularny 2 *Nienazwany tekst fabularny 3 Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Kathol Sector - mapa *IPV 1 System Patrol Ship - dane okrętu *Kolig - dane postaci *Sufar - dane postaci *Padak - dane postaci *Steel Fist - dane statku (Corellian Engineering YT-1300 Freighter) *Kyli Ned'Ix - dane postaci *Fxz'Et - dane statku (Ghtroc Industries class 720 freighter) *Rojer 621 - dane postaci *Miktiss - dane postaci *Des'maric Pirate Blastboats - dane statku (Sienar Fleet Systems GAT-12h) *Asagov Raider - dane statku (Modified Corellian Action IV Transport) *Jarell Thug - dane gatunku *Veild-Danol - dane postaci *Sarne's Stormtroopers - dane typowego członka formacji *TIE/In Fighter - dane klasy myśliwców *TIE Bomber - dane klasy bombowców *Kathol Protector - dane klasy statków (Escort Carrier) *Kolatill - dane planety *Aaris III - dane planety *Lancer Brunou - dane postaci *Solla Deremot - dane postaci *Gandle Ott - dane planety *Marja Lang - dane postaci *Herron Dade - dane postaci *Olaver Lansel - dane postaci *CUTH-BRT-92-X3 - dane techniczne (Sentinel Mainframe Computer) *Dana Cadwell - dane postaci *The Itinerary *Montrol City: Gandle Ott - mapa *Limo - dane pojazdu (Pandelflot Luxury Limo) *Automated Speeder Truck - dane pojazdu (Modified Trast A-A6z Speeder Truck) *RX5-TLN - dane droida (Assassin droid) *Doctor Cantryl - dane postaci *Shintel - dane planety *Ion Mine - dane broni (Mark III Merr-Sonn Defender Ion Mine) *Colonel Heget - dane postaci *Major Danthe - dane postaci *Lieutenant Palme - dane postaci *Shintel: Imperial Supply Depot - mapa *Tanquilla Beach - dane portu *Bequesh ("The Cardinal") - dane postaci *Hella Brun - dane postaci *Tanquilla Beach Shadowport - schemat *Spang - dane postaci *Fia - dane postaci *ConJob - dane postaci *Carrack Light Cruiser - dane klasy okrętów (Damorian Manufacturing Carrack-class light cruiser) *Pembric II - dane planety *Bombaasa Cartel - dane organizacji kryminalnej *Security Legion B-wings - dane klasy mysliwców (Illegally modified Slayn & Korpil B-Wing) *Kebbo the Rodian - dane postaci *Pembric Security Legion - dane typowego członka formacji *Breslin Drake - dane postaci *Thrusterburn Tapcafe - schemat *Crev Bombaasa - dane postaci *The Casino - mapy *Gaelin - dane postaci *Drenn ("The Wraith") - dane postaci *Galtea - dane planety *Sebiris - dane planety *Sebiri - dane gatunku Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Zapiski w dzienniku **Shadowports (Cynabar) *Wiadomości prasowe **Moff Sarne Preparing for Pirate Purge (Montrol City, Gandle Ott - KatholNet) *Zapiski w notatniku: **912873.27 **912888.11 **913001.49 **913623.81 *Doctor Brunou's Journal: **43.3.31/D49/Aaris III/MS-133 **43.3.34/D52/Aaris III/MS-133 **43.4.5/D59/Aaris III/MS-133 **43.4.6/D60/Aaris III/MS-133 **43.4.7/D61/Aaris III/MS-133 **43.4.8/D62/Aaris III/MS-133 **43.4.9/D63/Aaris III/MS-133 **43.4.11/D65/Aaris III/MS-133 Fikcyjne publikacje ze świata Star Wars *Doctor Brunou's Journal Credits *created: Peter Schweighofer, Doug Shuler, Bill Smith, Eric Trautmann, Timothy Zahn *additional mythos design: Daniel Scott Palter, Richard Hawran, Stephen Crane, Paul Sudlow *Kathol Sector Overview: Bill Smith *Gamemaster Crew Notes: Bill Smith *The Rogues Gallery: Qulok's Fist - Rojer 621: Peter Schweighofer *The Rogues Gallery: Des'Maric Pirates - Veild-danol: Bill Smith *Omens: Bill Smith *Artifact of Aaris: Peter Schweighofer *Death is Remotely Possible: Paul Sudlow *Shintel Downtime: Paul Sudlow *Crisis: Eric Trautmann, Paul Sudlow *Traitor in our Midst: Eric Trautmann, Paul Sudlow *development and editing (Adventure Book): Bill Smith, Paul Sudlow *additional editing: Miranda Horner, Peter Schweighofer, Eric Trautmann *project coordination: Bill Smith *card and poster design: Stephen Crane *book design: Tim Bobko *graphics: Tim Bobko, Stephen Crane, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *cover illustration: Christopher Moeller, Doug Shuler, Mike Vilardi *card illustration: David Deitrick, Christopher Moeller, Doug Shuler, Mike Vilardi *poster illustrations: David Deitrick *interior illustrations: Tim Bobko, David Day, Terry Pavlet, Brian Schomburg, Philip Tan *darkstryder logo: Richard Hawran *playtesting and advice: John Beyer, Chris Doyle, Wayne Humfleet, George R. Strayton Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)